Little Malraux-Mikaelson
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the lives of Freya, Keelin and their child. /set in the future/ (FreyaxKeelin)
1. The decision

**a/n: Hey Originals fandom! Since we have a little while until the season 5 premiere, I decided to write a series of one-shots. This is going to be about Freya and Keelin as they go through the journey of motherhood together. In this story, Hope is a teenager on the verge to adulthood and the Mikaelsson family can see each other without problems. The one-shots after this introduction chapter won't be in any specific timeline. It** **will just be throughout the lives of Freya, Keelin and their child. Hope you enjoy!**

"You sure you want to do this?" Marcel asked, with a chuckle.

Marcel and Rebekah were sitting across Freya and Keelin in a well known restaurant in this side of town. Freya and Keelin decided to escape the dangerous life of New Orleans and move into a home they can call their own. It's still in Louisiana, so visiting family wouldn't be a problem. Keelin had a stable job and the hospital and Freya owned a potions shop that was magically disguised as a flower shop for the human eye. Things were nice, there was some peace in New Orleans.

Things have changed after the Hollow was defeated. Freya has taken Rebekah's advice about holding on to Keelin and cherishing this type of love that was new to her. She was happy she was able to provide Keelin the life she always wanted. One where she was considered normal, can control her werewolf abilities and can be married to the woman of her dreams and live happily. They were married, though they did nothing big. Much to Rebekah and Hayley's disappointment.

Now here they were, falling into another step of normal lives. After months of debating, they decided to have children. That decision came with many questions. Like which one of them would carry this baby? Freya didn't want to go through another pregnancy scarred after the death of her first child before birth. Also, if her and her wife wanted their lives to be normal, raising a powerful Mikaelson witch would not be part of the plan. As much as Freya adored her niece Hope, who was now preparing for her college years, teaching her all that magic is something she'd rather not go through again. Keelin didn't want to carry a baby because she didn't want her child going through the curse or the guilt of killing someone. So, they finally came to the decision to adopt.

The decision to adopt a human caused more questions. How much should this child know about their family's role in the supernatural world? When would they tell their child? How much should they know about their future family's history? They had decided the situation has to suit the child their adopting. Also how old would their child be? Freya argued to skip the baby years, because she would just imagine the years she should've spent with her baby. Keelin was fine with that, she just wanted to be a mom. She didn't want anything denied to her, just because she was married to a woman or a wolf. So proving she could be a mom became everything to her. She didn't care if her child was 12 months or 12 years.

Keelin held Freya's hand under the table and smiled. "100 percent"

Rebekah looked at her sister, who shared the same smile. "Freya?"

Rebekah was the first sibling she told about deciding to adopt. Freya told her sister everything. Rebekah decided to ask for Marcel's help, since he is the one that helped Hayley get adopted, and he practically adopted Davina himself. Freya knew he had ties everywhere, if anyone can get them a child, it's him. After telling Rebekah, she told Klaus, Hayley and Hope. Freya and Keelin practically grilled Hayley on her adopted family. What it was like. What her adoptive parents were like. Any information on foster care, how long was she adopted. Looking back Freya felt a little bad for just bringing up her past like that. She doesn't talk about it a lot. Not even when Hope asks about it. Hope was overjoyed at the thought of having a cousin. Freya, thinking back to what her niece said, wanted to laugh. "I love all of you, but you're all adults. Some of you ancient adults. It will be nice to have someone younger in the family"

"100 percent" She echoed.

"Okay, well luckily for you there is this little five year old that is in her second foster home. Her parents died sometime in the last year or so. Victims of some vampire shit in the city. Wrong place, wrong time type of situation. Her foster parents didn't want her at their place because she has nightmares that cause her to scream and cry. Wakes up their other foster kids. Labeled her problematic. She's a little brown girl. Dark brown eyes. Her biological family probably indian or from the islands." Marcel explains. "Besides the nightmare situation, she's the sweetest child. Her current foster mom says she's quiet and stays to herself, but loves to help with kids younger them her. She likes to read, or pretend to read. Since the bouncing around house to house, she hasn't really gone to preschool. So she can't write like a kid her age should. She likes looking at books though. She likes to color in coloring books. It's just hard finding a family for her because she's a little older. Most people when they adopt want a newborn baby. Not a five year old labeled with behavioral problems"

Freya felt her heartbreak for this little girl she could only imagine. She didn't have her parents. Her wife doesn't have any family at all. This was their chance to move on and heal all of them from their past. This little girl is perfect, Freya thought. She could tell by Keelin's face that she felt the same.

"You want to hear the best part?" Rebekah asks, wanting to see the reaction on her sister's face.

The future moms nodded.

"Her name is Iris"

Freya laughed. Keelin looked at her confused.

"Iris in the greek goddess of the rainbow"

Keelin laughed. "And here I thought we couldn't get any gayer. I guess that means it's meant to be"

"She sounds perfect" Keelin says once they recovered from their laughter.

"You haven't even seen a picture yet" Marcel points out as the waiter brings them their drinks.

"It doesn't matter" Freya says.

"So I guess that means you don't want to see a picture" Marcel says, sliding the folded photograph back in his pocket.

"No!" Both Freya and Keelin shouted, getting the attention of the others around them.

Marcel laughed and slid the picture towards them.

The little girl was in a purple top and jeans that looked a little big for her. Probably in pass-me-downs. She smiled at the camera, she was holding a book and sitting on a couch. Freya could tell how crowded her current foster home is. Toys scattered. Snack wrappers and water bottles everywhere. She wanted nothing more then to have that little girl with her and Keelin.

She didn't realize Keelin was crying until she looked up. It was one little tear, Freya kissed it away.

"She's the one. She's our little girl" Keelin says, she turns to Marcel. "What do you have to do now?"

"Shit ton of paperwork, but since we have some advantage then our mortal competition, you won't have to wait that long. She should be home in no less then two weeks"

"Two weeks" Freya repeated, the situation hitting her. Two weeks, or less, she'll be a mom. A married wife raising a little girl with her wife.

"Let's bring our little girl home"

 **a/n: Hope you liked the introduction chapter. This is just the decision process for Keelin and Freya. The rest of the one-shots will be about Iris, Keelin and Freya. Ironically I really like the name Iris and didn't know that meaning before I chose it. I decided to look it up to see what it means, and greek goddess of rainbow is what I got. Thought that was funny, so I included that one scene. Feel free to share your thoughts, have a lovely day!**


	2. halloween cookies and costumes

**a/n: Sorry it took me months to finally write something. Earlier this year I read a spoiler about Hayley's death, so I kind of was sad and didn't want to continue this story. Hayley is my favorite character so I kind of gave up on the show. But I decided to continue since I learned that Freya and Keelin got married and want to start a family. Though I stopped watching the show but I still saw clips online just to see how some of my other favorite characters were doing. So this is a Halloween one-shot because it's October. Also, I guess this story is AU because Hayley, Elijah and Klaus and Josh are alive and well and are going to be featured throughout these one-shots. I don't own the show or Disney (I mention some disney princesses in this) Hope you enjoy!**

"Mommy! Mama!" Iris runs in the kitchen with a bright smile on her face and a paper in her hand. She just retuned home from school. Freya was making halloween sugar cookies for her and Iris to frost and Keelin just got off a shift from the hospital and was helping her.

Keelin kneeled down to get to Iris's level to hug her. "Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"It was really good, I can go to school in a costume next week, I never had a costume before!" Iris exclaimed. Moments like these were bittersweet for Freya and Keelin. Seeing their daughter so excited filled them with joy, but every little reminder her life before being adopted wasn't all sunshine hurt them a little.

Since this was Iris's first Halloween home, they went all out. Two days ago they went pumpkin picking at a pumpkin patch. Yesterday they carved pumpkins together. Well, Freya and Keelin did most of the carving. Iris painted her pumpkin, all three were proudly displayed on their front porch. After getting all the pumpkin seeds cleaned they baked them and put some salt and pepper on them and had it as a snack. The house was decorated with fake spiderwebs and little plastic spiders. Little decorative pumpkins were in not only the living room but their bedrooms as well. They wanted the decorations to be simple and not scary.

Freya went over and gave Iris a kiss on the head. "What to do you want to be for the Halloween parade?" For the kindergarten students at her school, the kids dress up and walk around the building going to each classroom to trick or treat. Parents were invited to join and afterwords they'd back to the classroom and have cupcakes or cookies.

Iris put the paper on the dinner table and her backpack on the chair, then went to join her mothers in the kitchen. She looked lost in thought as she jumped on the kitchen counter to watch Freya decorate one of the cookies.

" Jessica brought in this cool magazine we looked at during lunch" Iris says as she grabbed the frosting and started making the pumpkin shaped cookies orange. She also reached for the black and orange sprinkles and decorated it. "There was some really pretty costumes"

Keelin walks over to join the fun, she grabs a ghost shape cookie and got white frosting to color it in. "Anything you liked?"

"I could be princess Jasmine, or maybe Moana!" Iris exclaims. Freya reminisces about when Iris first watched Moana. it became her movie, she was obsessed. The soundtrack was always playing in their house and for weeks all her clothes had some Moana characters on it.

"There was another costume that looked pretty" Iris said grabbing another pumpkin shaped cookie, making it orange again. This time she grabbed black frosting and makes a jack o lantern face, it was a smiley face.

"What was it, baby?" Keelin asked,taking some of the frosting from her daughter's cookie and putting some on her nose.

"Mama!" Iris exclaimed with a giggle, grabbing the frosting bag and putting some on Keelin's cheek.

"Oh! I'm gunna get you now!" Keelin says as she gets up and runs towards Iris. Iris screams and jumps off the counter and goes to hide behind Freya.

"Save me mommy!"

Freya laughed and picked her up and runs around the house. Keelin chases her, until attacking them both wish kisses and frosting as they fell on the couch. All three girls burst with laughter. Keelin couldn't help but get emotional. It took Iris a little while to adjust, to call them mom and mama, and be okay with physical comfort. When moments like this happen it makes her so overwhelmingly happy. This is the future Keelin always wanted with Freya.

Once they all caught their breath and got the frosting off their face, they went back to frosting their halloween cookies, Keelin decided to ask again without distracting her daughter.

"What was the other costume?"

"It was a girl in a sparkly black dress, with a pointy hat and a broomstick" She describes. Since reading was something that was still kind of a struggle, she has to describe certain things she couldn't read. Since witch wasn't one of her vocabulary words, description was the best she could do.

"A witch?" Freya questions, attempting to hide her smile.

"Yeah!" Iris says excited.

Keelin and Freya share a look with a secret smile. Since the Mikaelson family was safe from harm, they kept their New Orleans world a secret. There was no need to use any magic as a form of protection. As far as little Iris knew, she's a human adopted by two humans. She has no idea her mom is a witch and momma is a werewolf.

"The dress was really pretty and she has a cool hat" Iris explains as she goes back to decorating the cookies. This time she takes a ghost shaped cookie and makes a smiley face.

"What is a witch?" She asked curiously, grabbing edible glitter to put on the cookie.

Keelin tried her best to not to laugh and answers the question." A witch is someone with magical powers"

"Like Moana, how she can move water. Or like Rapunzel cause she helped Eugene with her hair" Iris says.

Freya nearly chuckled at the thought of being compared to princesses.

"Well they do have powers, but they're not witches" Keelin tried to explain. She attempted to think about witches in Disney movies and drew on the quickest connection she could think of. " Remember the movie The Little Mermaid?"

Iris nodded.

"Well Ursula was a sea witch"

"Does that mean all witches are mean?" Iris asked.

"No, some are good" Keelin said, giving her wife a wink.

"Are they real?" Iris asked, now giving Keelin her full attention, no longer decorating her cookie.

"Um..." Keelin struggled with this answer. She doesn't like lying to Iris, it's just this didn't seem like the right time to tell the little girl her very own mom is a witch. Luckily Freya came to the rescue.

"How about we finish decorating these cookies and then go to the store and get you that costume" Freya recommended. "You can even help me and momma pick a costume"

"Yay!" Iris happily exclaimed as she started decorating all the cookies quickly, unable to contain her excitement to go costume shopping.

Both women laughed at their daughter's antics.

Keelin walks over and wraps her arms around her wife's waist and lays her chin on Freya's shoulder. "Look at my two little witches" She says so their daughter wasn't able to hear. Freya laughs and turns around to kiss her wife.

"I can't believe out of every costume in the magazine she chooses to be a witch" Freya says unable to believe it.

"Imitation is the best form of flattery" Keelin jokes.

"Haha" Freya says dryly. "She doesn't even know"

"Doesn't matter, she senses it in her little human soul" Keelin teases back.

Freya sighs "Our innocent little daughter wants to fly around on broomstick, can't wait to send those pictures to everyone" She has a group message dedicated to updating her family on things in her daughter's life.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it" Keelin said, still smiling at the irony of their daughter's costume request.

"I hope next year she wants to be a werewolf" Freya fights back.

Keelin raised a sugar cookie to her mouth. "Here's to hoping" she says before taking a bite.

Freya laughed at her wife then she walks over to her daughter.

"I see all these cookies are finished, they're so sparkly. Good job." She comments, Iris has a love for edible glitter, well all types of glitter. Iris nodded with a proud smile.

"Now let's go get you that costume"

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I thought about a little while back, now it's October and perfect time to post. I can't promise any type of posting schedule. But I do hope to post more. Should next chapter be costume shopping/the Halloween parade or Freya, Keelin and Iris going pumpkin picking? Have a great day!**


	3. costume shopping and halloween parade

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story. I didn't think anyone would care because it took me months to continue, so the reviews and support mean so much. This one-shot is about Freya, Keelin and Iris going costume shopping and the Halloween Parade at the school. Next chapter will be the pumpkin patch day, because I had some ideas since I mentioned it last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Iris nearly bursted with excitement as they walked into the Halloween store.

There was a pumpkin headed monster waiting by the door that was motioned sensored that moved towards a couple that walked up before them. The women in front of them screamed, while her boyfriend just laughed. Freya watched Iris's smile fade and she hid behind her legs.

"I'm scared" Iris admitted, clinging on to Freya's leg for dear life.

Keelin ruffled up her daughter's hair and picked her up. "Its ok baby, me and mommy will protect you. Nothing scares me"

A motioned censored scarecrow with a knife in the corner of the entrance turned in the way of Keelin and she screamed and ran into the store.

Iris hid in her momma's hair and Freya laughed.

"What a strong protector" Freya teased, wishing she was able to record that moment.

"Not funny!" Keelin said as Iris clung to her.

"This store is scary" Iris says, burying her face on Keelin's shoulder and hiding in her hair.

Freya went to rub her back. "Its okay baby, let's go look at the costumes" Freya encouraged, wanting this to be a good memory for her daughter.

Iris looks up as they walked to the children's costume section. She ran through the aisle. One was dedicated to t.v and movie characters. She ran straight to the disney princess section.

"Look at all the pretty dresses!" Iris exclaims as she picked up a tiara, put it on her head, and started spun around like a princess.

Freya and Keelin caught up to her and watched in amusement.

"You sure you still want to be a witch?" Freya asks.

Keelin elbowed her wife playfully. "Don't attempt to change her mind"

"Yes mommy, I still want to be a witch" Iris said confidently, making her way to the other aisle with all the supernatural creature costumes.

Iris picked up a costume bag with a picture of a kids dressed a hollywood version of a vampire and went to her moms. "What is a v-a-m-p?" Iris attempted to say the word vampire, but stopped.

"Vampire" Keelin helped.

"Vampire" Iris repeated. "Why does the boy have sharp teeth?"

Freya and Keelin looked at each other.

"Why don't we look for your costume now?" Freya suggested.

Iris put the costume back of the rack and went to the section with the witch costumes.

"Wow, this store has way more dresses then the magazine!"

Keelin leaned toward Freya and spoke so only Freya could hear. "What do you think she'd say if I told her, her uncles and aunties were vampires?"

Freya laughed. "We are not telling her that this aisle is practically costumes of what her people think her family look like"

"Her people?" Keelin said with a laugh. "Ugh, humans" She said dramatically.

Iris picked out the costume that she saw with the magazine. The costume came with the witch hat but not the broomstick.

"Where's the broomstick, mommies?" Iris asked, confused how the girl in the picture had one and she didn't.

Keelin made sure not to laugh at her daughter's question. "We have one at home, you can carry that one for your parade" She said as she looked over at the witch broomsticks in the corner of her eye, on _sale_ for twenty dollars near the end of the aisle.

"I'll even paint it black and put sparkles on it" She compromised.

Iris smiled "Okay, now let's get you and mommy's costume" She exclaimed as she took both of their hands and led them to the adult costume section.

Keelin and Freya made sure to steer their daughter to the actual costume section for adults and not the sexy versions of the costumes.

Iris ran past the characters section and went straight to the women's witch dresses.

Keelin laughed. "You won't even need a costume babe" She teased her wife, who just stood there speechless.

Then in a quieter tone, Keelin pointed to the sexier version of the costume, across from them. "Though if I had to pick one..."

Freya kissed Keelin quickly and then turned back to Iris.

"I want your dress to be black and sparkly just like mine, mommies" Iris said as she grabbed two, while also trying to balance her costume in her hands.

"I got it, love" Freya offered, grabbing them for her. She still couldn't believe the irony of it all.

"Now we can be a family of witches together!" Iris exclaimed as she went back to hold Freya and Keelin's hand as they went on line to pay.

"Will you both dress up for the my halloween parade?" Iris asks as they exit the store.

Keelin smiled at her daughter. "Sure"

Freya unlocked the car, and put the bag in the back. Keelin lifted Iris to put her in her car seat.

"Let's go home and paint those broomsticks"

* * *

The Halloween Parade came along, and Iris was excited as ever. She woke up early and put on her costume to eat breakfast. She had her hat on and everything.

Freya, on the other hand, was not as excited to dress as the stereotyped version of who people thought she was. It felt weird. But she pushed the feelings away. Her and Keelin wanted a normal life. This is what having a normal life is like.

Keelin was very much enjoying her wife in a black dress and witch hat. She made sure to take as many pictures as Freya would let her. Their painted and glittered up broomsticks were dried and ready. Keelin also thought after the parade, they can leave them on the front porch for decoration.

Keelin put on her outfit and made her way downstairs, where her wife and daughter were eating cereal.

"Wow momma, you look so pretty" Iris said with a smile.

"Thank you, my little witch. You and mommy look beautiful as well" She said, winking at Freya.

"Let's get you to school" Freya said as they both finished their bowl of cereal, knowing her wife would be content if they just grabbed coffee before they headed to school.

They stopped at Dunkin Donuts and got Keelin a coffee and Iris some pumpkin munchkins. She ate some and saved the rest for lunch time.

They got the school and walked Iris to class. There was a handful of parents. The rest of them had halloween themed shirts or dresses on. They were the only parents in costumes. The teacher was dressed as Wonder Woman.

Iris ran to her friend Jessica and gave her hug while Freya and Keelin walked towards the back of the class with the other parents.

"Wow Jessica, your fairy costume is so pretty" Iris said, admiring the sparkly wings.

Keelin smiled and watched. "Look at our little girl flirting"

"They're just friends" Freya defended, not even wanting to think about when Iris has to enter the dating world.

"Who says?"

"We don't know if she likes boys yet" Freya reminded.

"Exactly, she could be a flirt just like her moms" Keelin argued with a laugh.

Iris's teacher Mrs. Johnson-Michaels walked up to them. Mrs. Johnson-Michaels also had a wife, and had the kids call her Mrs. JM.

"It's so nice of both of you to dress up to match Iris" She complimented.

"Well it's her first halloween with us, we just wanted to make it special" Keelin explained.

Mrs. JM smiled. "I'm sure she'll never forget it"

The Halloween parade started and Freya and Keelin stayed in the back of the line with the other parents.

Iris was up near the front with Jessica and her other friends. She turned around and called out to her moms. "Come up front with me" Iris said as they stopped at the first classroom.

Freya and Keelin were surprised, they thought she'd want to be with her friends. Freya and Keelin made their way upfront and joined their daughter.

They walked around the whole school, collecting candy and watching their daughter react to other people's costume and compare her candy to her friend's candy.

After about an hour the parade ended and everyone made their way back to the classroom. Additional chairs were brought in so parents could sit. Keelin brought two chairs over to Iris's desk.

Her and Freya sat next to their daughter as she turned her trick-or-treat bag up side down on her desk and all her candy fell out.

Soon after, Mrs. JM passed out cupcakes she brought in earlier. It was orange colored cupcakes with black frosting.

Iris eye's lit up at the sight of more sweets.

Keelin attempts to take a bag of mini M&Ms without her daughter noticing. She thought Iris would be upset, but instead she just smiled.

Once all the kids were done with their snacks, it was time for the parents to go.

Keelin and Freya both gave Iris a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back later to pick you up, ok?" Freya said as she took the witch hat off her head.

"Okay, mommy"

"How was your first Halloween parade?" Keelin asked.

"I got to be with my moms and friends and eat candy, this is the best Halloween ever!"

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed. As always I don't own any of the establishments or candies mentioned. Hope you have a great day!**


End file.
